Soul Sisters
by Meagan Lynn
Summary: When Alice finds Isabella she can not let her die. In three days Alice as a friend, someone to share Eternity with. But soon things go crazy when love comes into the picture. Can their friendship with stand the test of love and a new family?
1. INTRO

_Intro:_

_All of Alice's life she as seen things, known things others did not. After being committed she was turned into a Vampire and abandoned. She extremely lonely, if not for her gift who knows what would have happened to her. _

_Until Alice meets Isabella she has never had a real friend. _

_This is their story. _


	2. Chapter 1 Finding Isabella

**Chapter 1 - Finding Isabella**

**APOV**

I have been alone for so long, over 200 years, and to have seen I would find someone to spend this life with. A real Friend, my soul sister, I could not be happier.

I was on my way to my studio, I design clothing, when I smelt the blood. Freesia, such a lovely scent. I followed it to find a women being badly beaten, I arrive just as the man was about to do the unthinkable. I could not stand by and allow him to harm this girl that way, so I interfered.

I am not one for killing, I do not feed on humans, I knew from the beginning another way of life was possible. So to kill this man, it went against everything I believed in but I would not let him harm her any longer.

When I turned to tend to her I noticed her heart rate was slowing, she was fading fast. I acted without thought, bit her allowing my venom to enter her veins. Once she began to scream and I could hear her heart get stronger, I took her and ran.

_Three days later…_

I waited for her to awaken, I checked to see how long….4 seconds.

She sure awake in 4 seconds. I could barely contain my excitement and the thought of finally having a sister, a friend.

She opened her eyes…. "Am I dead?" she asked me.

"No, do you remember the things I told you?" I asked her. She nodded, "Yes."

"They are true, you are now a Vampire like me" I told her again "listen, can you hear your heart beat?"

"No, there is not sound in this room" she paused "you don't even breathe!"

"No we do not need to breathe but it does get uncomfortable to go without a scene of smell" I confessed.

Realization shone in her eyes. "You saved me. I remember that, you saved me before could…Thank you" she could not finish.

"There is not need to thank me" I told her.

"Why did you change me?""You would have died otherwise, and when I saw you I knew your face. I saw it in a vision many years ago. I knew we would be friends, best friends" I confessed to her. She hugged me then, "thank you for saving me, for seeing me" she paused "I always wanted a sister" she told me.

I smiled, "Me too, and now we do" I told her and she smiled.

"lets go hunting I am sure your throat must burn" I told her. Her smiled fade.

I could see what she would say. "I do not hunt Humans, only animals" I told her.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" she asked. Didn't we just cover this?

"I told you I saw you the first time in a vision. I can see the future, I saw you would ask" I told her. I took her hand and lead her to the forest.


	3. Chapter 2Newborn

**Chapter 2 - Newborn**

**BPOV**

**14 months later…**

To say my new life was different would be a complete understatement. I am not like the average newborn, thank god, I have control over myself. Just getting use to the idea that I am now a vampire is crazy, but I can never see my family again. I mean I love Alice as if she was my sister already, like she gives you much of a choice. I still can not shake this feeling that something is missing.

"what you thinking about Bells?" Alice asked me. I smiled, "How much I love you Ali, you truly are like a sister to me" she smiled "And about my human family" I admitted.

Her face fell, "I am sorry about that, its just too dangerous for them to see you. Not because you would hurt them but if the Volturi find out."

I nodded, she didn't need to finish that statement. "So on to bigger and better things" I cheered. Happiness is a most living with Alice.

"Of course, Paris he we come!" she sang.

Paris, the city of love as some would call it. Alice has been playing this trip since before I woke up from the fire. Fashion is her passion and Paris is one of the best places to find it. Fashion was never really something I was in to as a human and now it still lacks appeal but Alice insists we go. I would not dare deny Alice.

"You could be a little more excited, we are going to the city of love" Alice told me as the plane took off.

"Its been over a year, you would think I would be use to the burn by now" I stated threw clenched teeth. Being so close with all these humans was driving me insane.

"It gets better with time" she told me. She always says that.

I looked over at her, she had that far away look she gets when she is having a vision. I wait for it to end.

"Ali, what did you see?" I ask her. She just shakes her head, "Nothing, just a change I wasn't expecting so soon. Nothing to worry about now."

"You know I hate when you keep things from me" I warned her. She smiled her warm smile, "Yes, but this is something I can not share with you not yet."

"Ugh" I leaned back into the seat trying to seem human, this was going to be along flight.

**APOV**

I really didn't want to lie to Bella, but I had to. She could not know not yet. I had seen this vision many times before, of the two of us with _them. _But something changed, something big and I needed to know about it before I tell her anything. We would meet sooner than planned at the rate things seem to be going and she is not ready. She is a amazing newborn but she is not ready to meet _him_.

"Come on Ali TELL ME" she begged. I hate it when she begs.

"I can't not yet. Too many things are uncertain. Plus its nothing bad" I told her for the billionth time, like it mattered.

"For someone with so much time, this waiting is killing me" she exclaimed. And that is the reason I can not tell her. She would want to go and find _him _and she is not ready; we are not ready. I just got a sister I am not ready to lose her.

"Really its nothing Bella, just some vampires we will cross paths with. Something has changed and its going to happen a lot sooner than expected" I told her, it wasn't really a lie. She nodded accepted what I said, but I could tell she knew I was hiding something. She always knew.

**EPOV**

"Really Paris? Come on guys!" I complained for the millionth time. They did this every ten years or so, pack everything up and drag my complaining ass to Paris the last place I wanted to me.

"Come on Eddie! Cheer up, some people like to come back home every ten years" Emmett boomed. I am sure something people do but not me.

I hated coming back here; ever since I saw _her_. Its been over a year and all I think about is her, i can not get that human out of my mind.

"Edward they mean well son. You know that" Carlisle said.

Carlisle is my acting father as far as the humans are concerned. Even though the man looks almost as old as I do.

"I know, but this is torment Carlisle you know that. She could still be here" I told him too low for the others to hear. I had purposely kept _her_ from their knowledge. Knowing Emmett he would have went right up to her and introduced himself. That would have been the end of her and I could not have that.

"Still try to have fun, we will soon be heading home again" he told me as I sped up to leave them behind. I needed some space for my thoughts.

I was going to see _her_ again. Something in me just knew.

**BPOV**

"We are here, FINALLY!" Alice sang way to loudly. Everyone was looking. "down a few pegs Ali" I hissed in her ear. She really does get too excited for her own good. We decided to walk to the château that we owned out here. It was my old home, when my mother passed last year Alice bought the house as a present for me.

"Home Sweet Home" I said as we reached to doorsteps. I smiled at Alice "you will never know what it means to me that you bought this place" I told her as I hugged her close.

"Don't mention it, lets get inside" she answered. I followed her inside the house. We had not even been in there for ten seconds when she went into space. Most likely another vision she would not tell me about.

When it was over she stared me in the eye for a moment before telling me "Bella, I think now there is something I should share with you"


	4. Chapter 3 Secrets and Love

**Chapter 3 - Secrets and Love**

**BPOV**

"What is it Alice?" I asked her. I could tell by the look on her face this was not going to good. She looked so worried, Ali never worried.

"Do you remember the day I found you, early that day you met a man in front of a flower shop. Do you remember that?" she asked me.

I was confused, why did this matter? "Yes, I remember. Ali what is all this about?" I asked her. She wouldn't look me in the eye for the longest time. "Mary Alice what is going on?" I begged.

"We will be running into him once again. And this time it will be very different" she told me without looking at me.

"I don't understand" I whispered. She looked at me then, "I know but I can not say anymore than that. I thought I should prepare you, but I can not say another word without possibly changing the future" she answered "Come on lets go hunt."

With that we jumped from the third story window and took off into the forest.

I had forgotten how beautiful the forest was here in the countryside. When I was human I had lived right outside Paris near the forest. I spent very much time within these trees as a child, I knew them well.

I was on my third kill when I caught the scent of another vampire, I became defensive. Where was Alice? shouldn't see have seen this?

"Alice?" I hissed but there was no answer.

That was when he came into view, he was glorious. He was handsome with lush blonde hair, he seemed very much the gentlemen in his time.

"Hello" he said to me, he did not seem to be a threat. I straightened up, "hey, who are you?"

He smiled, "I am Carlisle Cullen, I am sorry to have intruded on your territory."

I giggled, "Carlisle there is no need for apologies , I do not own this forest. By the way I am Isabella Swan. Call me Bella tho."

"of course, I noticed your eye color is the same as mine. How did you come to hunt animals?"

"my creator and sister, Alice, she has always hunted animals since her transformation. So I followed her lead you could say. If you wish you may accompany me to my home, I live at Swan Lake."

"I would I like that, would you mind my sons coming as well?" he asked.

"Of course not, it would be nice to meet another family, follow my scent to the house. I look forward to meeting your family" I told him before leaving.

When I got back to the house I found Alice waiting for me. "what was that Alice? How did you not see them coming?" I asked her.

"I do miss things Isabella" she answered "don't you have something to tell me?"

Oh yeah, "We will be having company" just as I finished the door bell rang.

**EPOV**

I had stayed behind as the others hunted, I just wasn't in the mood. Just as I sat down at the piano, Emmett came barging in.

"Get dressed Eddie, we are going over to a lady's house" he said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"I am not going" I told him, as Carlisle came in. "Edward I believe it is very important that we all go, this is another family like ours" Carlisle told me. I locked eyes with him, _Trust me_ he thought. I nodded, he was hiding something I could tell he was blocking me from seeing something. Before I knew it Emmett had thrown me into the car and was speeding off to this vampires house.

Emmett had to play like a big kid and ring the doorbell a hundred times before she could answer. When the door opened I was about to apologize for my brothers idiocy when I saw her. It was the girl from the flower shop, Isabella Swan. But how? She was human last time I saw her, I left to keep her human and yet…

"Hello, welcome to Swan Lake. I am Bella come on in" she greeted us with the voice of an angel.

**BPOV**

When I opened the door I was taken back at first, it was him, Edward. The guy from the Flower shop Ali was talking about earlier. I could hear her giggle from the other room, that was my que to speak. "Hello, welcome to Swan Lake. I am Bella come on in" I greeted them. I led them to the sitting room. "This is my sister and creator Alice Brandon" I gestured to Ali. "Hi" was all she said, he eyes never leaving the blonde with all the scars.

"thank you for inviting us to your home Bella" Carlisle said "this is my wife Esme" he gestured to the woman at this side "And my daughter Rosalie" he pointed to the blonde girl next the big bulky man "And my sons, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

So the blonde Ali was fixated on was Jasper, and Mr. Muscles was Emmett. And now I couldn't deny that he was Edward, the bronze haired god I thought of so often. He was the face I pictured during my transformation, when I wanted to try and escape the pain.

"hey" I greeted them, someone cleared their throat, when I turned it was Edward.

"Do you remember me?" he asked me, I smiled how could not, but he remembered me. "Yes" I moved to sit down "though my human eyes could never have done you justice."

"Edward, hunny this is the human girl you told me about?" Esme asked him. I blushed, he had talked to his mother about me.

"Esme really? Ugh, yes this is the same girl" he turned back to me "if you do not mind me asking how did this happen to you?"

I sighed I hated talking about this. "It is not a pleasant story" I began as I looked into his eyes, they begged me to go on "I was walking home one night with my friend when we where cornered by these men. At first we thought they wanted our money, but they wanted so much more. They raped and killed Annabelle right in front of me. I fought them, I fought hard but I wasn't strong enough to win and I knew that. But I had to try, that was when Alice found me. She scared them off and saved my life" I finished.

"I am so sorry" he began, but I stopped him. "no not be sorry. Alice gave me a new life, a sister, and a best friend. I love her and I wouldn't change anything" I told him.


	5. Chapter 4 VISION

**Chapter 4 - VISION**

**BPOV**

The Cullens had to be the most charming people I had ever met. And Edward, there was something there between us I just don't know what it is yet. I looked to Alice, thinking about asking her if we could talk in private when her eyes glazed, I smiled to myself.

"I hate to be rude, but it seems my sister and I need to speak alone" Alice stated.

"Well we will be on our way then" said Carlisle.

"But we just got here" Emmett whined.

"Seriously Emmett? You can come back tomorrow if you really want to" Alice told him. He smiled, as did his brothers. I watched as they left. I didn't say a word to any of them, I did not trust my voice.

"Bella, I know you wanted to talk but that isn't the only thing I saw" she paused "something is going to separate us."

I could see the pain in her eyes. "Mary Alice Brandon! There is nothing that could ever take me from you. You are my sister, my best friend and that will not change" I yelled at her.

"You feel that way now, but there is something that could change that" she said, I looked at her confused, she sighed "Love."

"Love? How could love separate us?" I asked her. The sorrow on her face was breaking my still heart.

"where there is love there is hate" she said as she left the house.

There was something she was not telling me and I knew that but I did not follow her. Something was going to tear us apart she said, "well I just wont allow myself to fall in love" I said to no one.

**EPOV**

We had just made it home when she arrived, looking for Carlisle.

"Carlisle may I have a word?" Alice asked him. "Of course" he answered.

"Alone?" she said looking at me and my brothers. _Edward can you please take your brothers out hunting. _Carlisle asked me in my mind, I nodded.

"Emmett, Jasper come on lets go hunt" I said, they followed most unwillingly I might add. But we didn't go far.

**APOV**

I knew they didn't go as far as I wished but, they would need to know soon or later.

"What is the matter?" Carlisle asked me.

I frowned, "I need you and your family to leave. Now."

"Why may I ask? We have not harmed you and Isabella allowed the hunting on your land" he replied.

"You son we will responsible for destroying Bella. And I will not let that happen" I told him firmly.

"whatever do you mean? He would never hurt her" of course he would think that the loving father he is.

"Not intentionally but he will, and it will destroy her. Driving her away from anyone who loves her, including me. I will not allow anything to happen to her, she is my soul sister. I love her more than anything" I told him "I cant let him hurt her."

"She is his mate. You know that don't you?" he asked me. Of course he noticed too. "Yes, I noticed the signs" I answered him "I also know your other son, Jasper, is mine. That changes nothing."

Just then the rest of the Cullen's came flying in. "You will not keep me from her" Edward stated. I growled. "You WILL not set foot on our land again. You will stay away from her! I wont allow that vision to become real! I wont!" I yelled.

"What vision?" Bella asked as she came inside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. Already knowing the answer. "I followed you, I told you I wanted to talk. And I knew you where hiding something" she told me. She always was very smart.

"Bella this is for what is best. _HE_" I sneered his name as I pointed to him "Will be the reason we are driven apart, the reason you will be destroyed. And I cant allow that to happen."

"Ali really what is going to happen?" she asked me. "Its too horrible to even say it out loud, but you can read minds cant you?" I said to Edward. He nodded "Good then you can tell them what you see." I said as I brought the Vision to my mind.

_**Vision:**_

"_We can no longer be together, its not right. It never was" Edward tells Bella. She weeps, "How can you say such a thing. I know what you feel for me! You are my mate Edward!" He flinches, "it wasn't real" he says as he runs from her and into the arms of another Vampire. They take off together. _

"_Bella I have been looking for you everywhere? Where is Edward?" Alice asks her. Bella weeps. "Bells what happened?"_

"_He left me Ali, he left with that red haired bitch! He said it wasn't real what we had" Bella cried on her friends shoulder. _

_Flash to a while later:_

_Everyone is laughing and with their mates, I don't belong here anymore. "Bella where are you going?" Alice asked her._

"_far away, I don't belong here. I never did." Bella saids before she runs off._

_They search for her for days but they find nothing. Not a sign of life. Until a note appears addressed to Alice._

'_Ali you saved me and became my sister but now you have a real family and the love of your life. I don't fit into this picture. I'm in Italy, its beautiful here. I have joined the Volturi, and will stay here. I will always love you my sister._

_-Isabella '_

_Alice breaks down._

_**End of vision.**_

"That cant be real" Edward whispers looking at Alice.

"It is, that is our future if you all don't leave" Alice tells him.


	6. Chapter 5 The strength of Love

_**I know this isnt very long but this is as far as i got. **_

_**im not yet sure how i want the meeting to go. **_

_**R&R and give me your opinions :) **_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The strength of Love**

**BPOV**

I am not sure what is going on, all I know is Alice showed him the vision and now he looks ill. "Edward…" I said. He looked at me with pain in his eyes, the way only a person who loves you and hurt you can. "I wont let you leave" I stated. He flinched and then turned to Alice, "You ask me to leave, when the reason for my existence tells me she won't allow it," He told her.

I turned to Alice then and I could see the torment in her eyes. She loved me more than anyone, she was a sister to my very soul. And the thought of us being torn apart frightens her as it does me. Yet the more I am here in this room and around this man I cannot think of a life without him. And I know she feels it the same way with Jasper. We are meant to be with this family, maybe darkness looms on my horizon but I don't care if I can have him now. I will do everything I can to make sure he never feels the need to leave me.

"Ali this is what you know it is meant to be. You cannot fight it. One way or another we will be drawn to them again and you know that" I spoke lovingly to her. She just stared at me, she pulled me into a hug and whisper in my ear, too low for the others to hear, "I love you Bells. Don't forget I warned you what would happen." When she pulled away she just left and saying something about hunting. I saw jasper look after her I smiled, "Go follow her, she tends to freak out when things don't go the way she plans." He nodded and left behind her, when turned around it seemed everyone had left except Edward.

"Tell me something, if I had not spoken up, would you have left?" I asked him. "No, I would have let the pixy think so, but I would never be far" he answered. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "So what happens now?" I teased. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, take my not needed breath away. "that" he whisper against my lips "And so much more."

For weeks it was bliss. We would go on walks and steal kisses when no one was watching but I couldn't shake the feeling that Alice had been right. That something bad was going to happen. Not to mention a person can only take so much forplay before they die from it. And Edward wouldn't listen to reason on this one.

"Love, its one thing I want to leave unbroken. It's the one human rule I haven't crossed" He pleaded with me again for the hundredth time. "Edward really, I want you. I love you, why can't that be enough?" I asked yet again.

He would just tell me I was all he ever wanted and then leave the room. He hated fighting with me and he hated this fight more than anything. Mostly because he was so close to giving in to what I wanted. How could he not be? What man would turn now sex with the women he loves, well Edward would . He wants to be married before he makes love to me as he puts it.

"you really should go easy on him you know, Edward is from a different era" Esme told me. Esme was the mother I never had. My own mother wasn't much of one, with her drinking and all the boyfriends she never had time for me. "I just don't understand why he can't just live in the time he is in and forget the past," I confessed. She smiled as she sat next to me, "Edward has always been the son to think he deserves nothing. He has always thought himself a monster. And then when he met you and he almost went after you, well that only made it worse for him. And now here you are, a vampire. Edward wasn't always so good. He killed many humans, granted they where bad ones but they were human none the less. He hates himself for that. Can you really deny him this one rule?"

Ugh I hated when other people were right. And she was very right. "I guess I cannot. I just never saw myself married. Then again I never thought I would be a vampire either," I laughed. "Yes well I doubt any of us saw ourselves here but here we are. We just have to make the best of it." She kissed my forehead before leaving.

Sometimes I think of what would have happened if I had never met Alice. But then I realize I wouldn't have a life if not for her. so losing her scares me so much. I love Edward, I know we are meant to be, but no love compares to the love I have for Alice. She saved me in more ways than one.

"Ali, what are you doing out here alone?" I asked her when I saw her just sitting out in the woods. She looked up at me with terror in her eyes. I had only ever seen that look once before. "James," I whispered "He's coming isn't he?" She nodded, "Yes and soon. I thought for sure he wouldn't find us again, but he is better at this then I thought." She was so worried and Alice didn't worry often. "We have beat him plenty of times, this time will be no different," I tried to assure her. That was when she stood, "He wont be alone this time. He has made new friends, two Females." She took off after that. We would make it through we just had to.

**ALICE-POV**

I couldn't bare to tell Bella that what I had seen. So I went to find Edward, it wasn't hard. "what is it Alice," he asked as I approached.

"The time is coming, I had another vision today. This time it was of an old enemy of Bella's and mine. He was with two females, one of them being the one I saw you leave with after telling Bella you never loved her at all."

"Alice, are you sure," he begged. I nodded. "Then we need to move, get far away from here," he told me. "That will only put it off longer, he is a tracker he will find us and they will be with him, " I paused letting it settle in his mind "Bella and I will leave, don't follow us. Its better this way." Edward got in my face then, "No! You will not take her from me."

"Fine have it your way!" I turned to leave, "this will not end well. You should have listened to me." I took off before he could say another word. I wasn't going to let this happen, one way or another Bella and I would leave.

**JAMES –POV**

I was on their trail, I would find that bitch and show her what pain is. She took that girl from me. I had been waiting when she swooped in to the rescue and took her. And now I have to resort to consorting with these idiots! "Victoria! Tanya! Stop acting like children." I swear that Tanya is the most annoying being on the planet. I would end her now if not for the fact Vicky liked her so damn much, why I wouldn't never understand. WOMEN!

"James you are no fun anymore," Victoria pouted. "We just wanna play with him a little," Tanya cooed. That women sickens me. "Do what ever you want I don't care, I have somewhere to be." I sneered. Vicky was on me faster than light, "Don't you dare go after them without me lover." "then hurry this up and I wont have to leave you," I told her sweetly.

She went to Tanya then and smiled, "No more games, we will have more fun later trust me."

Finally some peace and quiet. Soon enough my dear Isabella you will be mine and you will regret every single thing you have done to me until now. Soon.


	7. Authors Note

Okay So many of you have been asking about my story.

Its complicated.

The story tells about the strength of love.

The love between friends…and the love between lovers

Sure there will be lemons, every good story as them.

So now you know. You will see the love between Alice and Bella be tested as well as the love between Bella and Edward.

So enjoy!


End file.
